Tamil Baby
by Savannah Green
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton meet the Tamily Baby and her RIO crew.


**Introduction:**

Denisha Pathmanathan is a girl from Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. After her parents and family immigrated to Canada, they made a habit of tuning into WWF. Denisha was the second of two girls, born on July 31, 1986. Her sister, Anu and her have been watching wrestling since they were 5 and 3 respectively. Denisha quickly gained an interest in the business. After requesting classes at the age of 12 she was denied continually by her mother who worried she would turn into one of those "backstage sluts". Denisha became upset and snuck herself to freestyle wrestling classes. At the age of 18, she secretly applied for a job in the WWE. After two months of waiting, she got a reply asking her to fly out to Stamford for a ring audition. Jobless and therefore penniless, Denisha came clean about her wrestling life to her parents in order to get money for the flight. She thought her parents would forget about their past rift but the bruise on her back said otherwise. Grudgingly, Denisha called the Stamford offices and refused their offer. Broken down and without a place to stay, Denisha went to her sister Anu's house and staked out in her basement. With the help of her best friends and cousins, Sahana Jayapallan and Kalpana Ramasamy, Denisha picked herself up from the ground and started her own fashion couture label RIO. Reaping in earnings of a $100 000 a year, she now had the money to go to Stamford. Fortunately, the WWE Talent Relations staff were willing to take her back. Pumped and ready for a good time, Denisha took her two best friends and sister to Stamford to kick some ass. After multiple tryouts and competitions, Denisha was ready for her debut as **TAMIL BABY** with the song, _"Dai Dai Dai Kattikkoda"_ from the movie _Sachin_. The WWE were spending two weeks in Australia and before her big debut on Monday Night Raw, there were many promos played on T.V. One of the promos caught the eye of a one John Cena. John had never dated a Sri Lankan before, come to think of it, John had never dated anyone of multicultural origin before. Cena was determined; Denisha would be his first and hopefully his last. But was Denisha interested?

Refer to http/ forthe songs from the story. If you click on Movie Index, you can find the particular movie reference. There are alot of references to the Tamil language therefore you can find a Translation section above each chapter. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter ONE**

Translations:

Pundhi – pig

Aiyoo – There is no direct translation but essentially means "Oh my God!"

Tamil – In Sri Lanka, there are two "nationalities": Tamil and Singhalese

Koorungoos – monkeys

Nye – dog

"Baby you're so hot and fine, I wanna make you mine …" hummed Denisha as she got ready for her first night on Raw.

"Denisha, you should rock some of our RIO clothing tonight, promote it so we can make some cash too. Don't be such a pundhi." Said Sahana.

"AHH SAHANA, KALPANA, I'M GOING ON RAW. THAT'S RIGHT KALPANA RAMASAMY, I'M ON TV TONIGHT!" Screamed Denisha. Her sudden enthusiasm woke Kalpana up who threw a pillow at her and smeared her mascara.

"Kalpu, look what you've done. I've gotta look fresh for those sexy boys."

"Aiyoo, there you go again with your white boys. Honestly, settle down with a hot Tamil guy." Sahana replied.

"By the way, how come you guys aint dressed, you're coming with me koorungoos. Where's my nye sister?"

"She went to the stadium already, she's talking to Vince about making sure you don't do anything too raunchy and giving him a lesson on Hindu modesty."

"WHAT?" Denisha grabbed Sahana and Kalpana and drove straight to the stadium.

Luckily, Anu didn't get the chance to speak to Vince yet and was waiting at his office door when Denisha grabbed her and smacked her.

"Whoa, the show hasn't started yet," said someone laughing. Denisha turned around to see John Cena.

"This is my sister. I've been beating her up since I was out of the womb." Denisha replied jokingly.

John laughed again and then turned to see Kalpana and Sahana in their pyjamas. "What's with this get-up?" he asked

"Our little Tamil Baby here threw us into the car and drove to the arena before we had the chance to get dressed."

"Wow, you're really aggressive Tamil Baby. What's you're name?"

"Denisha but I have to go get ready so I'll see you later I guess."

John walked away laughing.

"Eh, is that John Cena?" asked a confused Kalpana.

"Yeah" Replied Denisha

"He's pretty good looking, why don't you go for him?" Sahana asked.

"Ha. You just told me this morning to settle down with a Tamil man and now you're going for this white guy."

"Well, his body speaks for itself. No matter what colour, I appreciate abs." Sahana said with her eyebrows raised in the direction John walked off into.

"Amen, sister." Said Kalpana

"Well, I've heard John goes for white trash, I'm above him." Scoffed Denisha as she walked to her dressing room. Her first match was a bra and panties match with Torrie Wilson. She was definitely gonna get disowned after this.

**Chapter TWO**

Translations:

Amma – Mom

Appa – Dad

"Aiyooo… I should have worked out more before I threw this lingerie on. Look at my saggy ass."

"What ass? I can't see anything." Anu said innocently while hiding a sly smile.

"Shut up." Smiled Denisha

"You know Amma's gonna kick your ass when you get home. If you think that bruise hurts wait until she brings out the hanger and all Appa has to do is look at you and you'll wish you were dead."

"Maybe, I won't go home then. And if they decide to show up, doesn't WWE provide security?" Laughed Denisha

"Is this seriously worth losing your family over. Think of all the shame you'll bring to the Pathmanathan name. I'm a doctor and in my spare time I work for Medicines Sans Frontiers. Don't you think I feel weird when I tell my coworkers that my sister is a wrestler. I know you actually work but bra and panties match? Come on…"

"SHAME! I'll bring the FAME to the NAME! Mad rhyming skills. Take that John Cena."

"You're not taking me seriously."

"I never did."

Sahana and Kalpana walked in looking more decent.

"Guess what Dee, we were walking down the hall and Vince asked us to come into his office. At first I was scared thinking he was gonna violate us but then I realized that was his TV personality." Denisha rolled her eyes at Kalpana

"And then he asked us to be your "Lankan subjects". He wants us to come down to the ring with you. We'll be like Mickey James only not lesbo. I mean I love you but not in that way." Sahana said.

"AWESOME!" The girls worked out their routine until it was time for the match.

**Chapter THREE**

"From Mississauga, CANADA – Tamil Baby accompanied by her RIO CREW."

Torrie was waiting in the ring while the crowd booed Denisha. Denisha was expecting this. Everyone loved Torrie despite her "bitchy" attitude on screen. Even so, Denisha was listed as a heel. She liked playing the bad girl.

The match was rather harmless. A few pillows were thrown here and there and Denisha pulled Torrie's hair. Nothing big; however, she lost. Nevertheless, Denisha returned to her dressing room exhilarated from the crowd's screams and the amazing workout she just had.

After the match, she had a chance to talk to some of the other divas. Denisha hit it off with Stacy right away. They quickly became good friends and arranged to meet later that week for lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That was so much fun, I definitely wanna do this for the rest of my life. I don't care what Amma says. She'll be running to me when I'm making my never-ending cash." Laughed Denisha.

"Wow, one match and your ego's already as big as my ass." Anu replied.

"Hahaha You're butt is a bit big. Ever thought of ass reduction, Anu?" asked Denisha.

"Shut up."

"So, where we going to celebrate tonight. I'm hungry, lets eat a lot." Said Sahana.

Denisha rolled her eyes. Sahana always thought of food. She wasn't fat though. Denisha was rather jealous of her ability to consume unbelievable amounts of food and still remain a cool 110.

"We're going to the bar buddies, let's go! Don't worry Kalpana, they have milk." yelled Denisha

"Did I hear someone say bar?" John asked.

"Where did you come from?" Denisha asked.

"I just heard bar and came. Are you going?"

"Yeah but you're not invited. Sorry, it's a family gathering. I can bring you back something if you want."

"Oooo shot down. Ok, nevermind." John started to walk away.

"Wait…" Denisha said but she was too late. Torrie Wilson walked in.

"Hey John, you busy tonight? Let's go get a drink." She asked while batting her fake eyelashes at him.

"Umm sure." He said while he glanced at Denisha again and walked away.

**Chapter FOUR**

Translation:

Acca - sister

Denisha returned to the hotel from the bar/club piss drunk but Anu, Kalpana, and Sahana weren't with her. Instead, she was with a mysterious man. He was tall, about 6'2", dark brown hair and eyes. He was tan and rather good looking, dressed in an Armani suit with the lingering scent of Obsession by Calvin Klein. It was Randy Orton, but Denisha didn't know that at the time. In fact, she didn't remember the night at all.

"BEEP!" The alarm clock rang at 5 a.m. Denisha woke up with a piercing headache. After breakfast, she threw up but decided to go to the gym; however, she had trouble walking as her feet were shaking. Denisha mouthed two Tylenols and washed her face with cold water. There was a knock at the door.

"Denisha? Are you there sexy lady?" asked the voice. 'What the hell?' thought Denisha.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's Randy, baby. We're going to the gym, remember you told me last night?"

"I was at a club last night. Quit playing games with my mind Orton. I haven't even met you."

"We met at the club, sweet heart," Shit, she was drunk last night – thought Randy to himself. "I'll explain everything at the gym, maybe you should have a cold shower and meet me there in 10."

"Alright…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Acca! ACCA! Where was I yesterday?" asked Denisha

"What's all the racket?" said Kalpana and Sahana in unison.

"Where was I last night?"

The three girls explained to Denisha how they had been dancing when they realized that she had walked away with a tall man. Scared, they followed her outside but realized it was Randy Orton but they were too far away to scream after her. Feeling that Denisha was safe, the girls finished their drinks and returned back to the hotel.

"I was drunk you guys! I WAS DRUNK! I could have …" Denisha's eye's got wide, "I could have… Oh my god, I have to see Randy right now."

Denisha ran down to the gym when she bumped into John. After running down 10 flights of stairs she couldn't hold back and threw up on his Rocca Wear shirt.

"Damn girl! What's the matter with you? Lets get you back upstairs."

"Nooo I have to talk to Randy. I'm sorry John, I'll buy you another one. I gotta go."

"Don't run!" John screamed after her.

**Chapter FIVE**

Randy was doing bench presses when Denisha ran in.

"What's that smell? Did you barf?" Randy asked, "Maybe you should go take that shower I told you to take."

"It happened my way down here … on John Cena (Denisha hid a smile). Anyways, Randy I have to know, what did we do yesterday? I was kind of ummm intoxicated."

"Well, we went back to your hotel room…"

Denisha looked dumbfounded. "And…"

"You know, fooled around." Randy said, "I'm sorry, I should've realized you were drunk. I thought maybe you were _really _interested."

Denisha continued looking dumbfounded. "Ok Randy, to make up this whole mishap let me take you to lunch today and we can start fresh… literally. I think I'll go take another shower now."

Randy laughed, "Yeah, you should."

Little did Denisha know, Stacey and John were in the gym and heard everything.

**Chapter SIX**

Translation:

Chellam – cutie, sweetie etc.

"Where you going nye?" asked Sahana

"To lunch, with Randy Orton. Aiyooo, Sahana, we "fooled" around. I have no idea what the hell I did but he's cute anyways. I worked the RIO magic. But don't tell my sister or she'll go tell my mom I was in a hotel room with a boy!" Denisha laughed.

"John told me about you're little barf incident." Kalpana giggled. "That's so jokes."

"Ohh man, don't remind me. Now I have to fork up 100 bucks for a new shirt." Denisha whined.

"Hey nye, don't forget to bring me back food." Sahana joked as Denisha left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why, you're looking lovely today and umm smelling nice." Randy said

"Why, thank you chellam." Denisha said as she thought to herself 'Aiyoo, I have to stop chopping.'

Randy and Denisha had a nice lunch where Randy explained everything that happened that infamous night. Denisha laughed so hard at her own stupidity that she had milk coming out of her nose. She never thought that she would fall in love with a man who quotes Led Zepplin as his favourite band but lo and behold, it was happening.

"We should do more stuff together. How about going clubbing with me next Monday?" Randy asked.

"Oh, sorry, I promised to have lunch with Stacy." Denisha was really sorry.

"Stacy?" Randy asked

"Yea… Keibler"

"You know that we used to go out right?"

"No way, haha. I'll talk to her about it on Monday. I can get all the dirty little secrets…" Denisha threatened jokingly.

"Ummm, we really haven't broken up for good. We're actually on and off again. Although, now I think I've found somebody else who suits me better."

"You mean, you're gonna break up with her for me?"

"Denisha, did I say you? Wow, you're really self-absorbed. I meant Sahana. I was hoping you could hook us up."

Denisha laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah, for sure. Forget flowers, bring chocolate…and lots of it."

**Chapter SEVEN **

Translation:

Sarum – a cloth that men wear around the lower half of their bodies in Sri Lanka and India, not to be confused with _sarong_

Laughing, Denisha was making her way back to the hotel when she realized that she had promised John a shirt. Feeling adventurous, Denisha decided to buy him a sarum instead. After going shopping she knocked on John's door.

A girl answered, "Who is it?"

"Denisha, who are you? I thought this was John Cena's room."

"One week in and you're already flirting with the big names – Randy first, now John?"

"Can I talk to John please?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"He's in the gym."

Denisha rolled her eyes, the girl could've just told her. So, she made her back to her room while _Muthu Malaye_ (from the movie _Mazhai_) played in her head. Wait? _Muthu Malaye_? Why? She wasn't in love. She didn't like John. What was going on? Her mind was just playing games with her.

"Hey, what's up?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, hey Stace. I was just going to John's room to give him a shirt I barfed on."

Stacy looked confused but moved on, "So Randy broke up with me for good yesterday, he said he was in love with a girl named Sahana…isn't that one of those girls in your RIO Crew?"

"Yeah, that's my cousin."

"What does she have that I don't?" Stacy asked in a sad tone.

"Umm brown skin? No, I'm joking… Stacy, you can find someone better. If you guys had an on and off again relationship, it's not worth it. A girl needs stability." Denisha tried to be helpful.

"Maybe you, but I loved Randy."

"You said lov_ED_. See, you have the ability to move on. There's plenty of men waiting there for Stacy Kiebler. Come clubbing with me tomorrow, I need to find a man too." Denisha smiled.

The two walked away together laughing.

**Chapter EIGHT **

"JOHN! I was looking everywhere for you. I have your shirt." Denisha stopped for a second and thought that could be put into dirty contexts. "You know, from last night?" Denisha laughed as John joined in.

"You only wish. What's this…a blanket?" John asked looking at the surum.

"It's what Sri Lankan men wear. It's called a surum."

"A sarong? Sorry, I'm not into wearing bikinis." John replied.

"No, you idiot. A sarum, just wrap it around your waist… its like a skirt for a man." Denisha put on a cheesy grin.

"Uhh thanks, and what's RIO?"

"You haven't heard of RIO? It's the crew's fashion couture line." Denisha looked at him accusingly while she went on to explain her rags to riches story.

"Wow, you're really inspiring. You really love wrestling don't you."

"With all my heart." Denisha said awkwardy, "Anyways…I don't like getting emotional so… Do you like everything?"

"It's really nice, thanks. Umm I'll wear the sarum when I go to sleep." John said.

Denisha laughed, "Anyways, I went to your room last night and I knocked and a girl answered. Secret relationship eh… Don't hide it from your best buddy over here."

"When I asked to go to the bar with you, you turned me down, now we're best buddy's?" John eyed Denisha.

"Well, after I barfed on you, we built a connection … you know what I mean."

"Alright," snorted John, "The girl was Torrie Wilson. She got a divorce from Kidman and was coming to me for comfort. I thought she was chopping me so I felt uncomfortable and left."

"Oh, I thought otherwise…Anyways, if you're looking for a girl, I think you'd look really nice with Trish, she's gorgeous. You'd be such a cute couple!" Denisha said while craning her neck to John.

"She's very beautiful and talented but we're just friends. I'm sure someone will come up sooner or later." John said.

"Well good luck with that, I'ma eat right now. See you later."

John watched Denisha walk away.

**Chapter NINE **

Randy was searching all over the hotel for Denisha. He wanted to make sure that she asked Sahana about him.

"Hey Randy!" Sahana said

"Oh, hi Sahana." Shit, Randy thought.

"You busy? I was going for a coffee, you wanna come?"

"Sure, where's Denisha and Kalpana?" Randy asked

"Denisha's out with Kurt and Kalpana's talking to John."

"KURT! Why him?" Randy looked astonished

"She's planning something for the show with him. They're working on the script with the writers."

Randy was still puzzled. What was Denisha doing on RAW with Kurt? He asked Sahana who told him that she was going to be his new "girl" and help him beat John. Randy laughed as he imagined John finding out.

"So when are John and Denisha gonna start going out? It's so apparent that they like each other. I can't believe the guy hasn't pulled a move yet." Randy sniggered.

"Yeah, I can't believe Denisha hasn't done anything either. She came here hoping to meet John. He's her favourite modern wrestler not to mention she thinks he's totally hot. The first day she called him trailer park trash but I knew she was just hiding her feeling." Sahana replied.

John came walking out of the gym.

"What's this? Denisha has a thing for _me_?" John asked innocently.

"Damn man where the hell do you come from? Don't tell Denisha I told you. Well, I really didn't but just don't ok!" Sahana exclaimed.

"Well, I'll go talk to her right now."

"WHAT?" Sahana and Randy screamed, "Now's not a good time John, she's ummm with someone else." Sahana explained.

"Who?"

"Someone, anyways, we have to go. Come on Randy." Sahana said while dragging Randy out the door. Randy turned around to John and winked – "Isn't she hot?" Randy mouthed.

**Chapter TEN **

Knock Knock.

"Who is it?" Kalpana called out.

"It's John."

"Hey John, come right in." Kalpana called out seductively.

John felt a tad bit uncomfortable but walked in. After greeting Kalpana he asked her where Denisha was. Kalpana explained that she didn't know and then asked him to go to lunch with her. Kalpana and John headed to Olive Garden. When they walked in, to their surprise, they saw Denisha and Kurt.

"What the hell is Denisha doing with Kurt?" John whispered to Kalpana.

"I don't know, she did mention that she liked Kurt. I guess they're out on a date. Let's go somewhere else John. Forget about Denisha. She's obviously moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Yeah, she was chopping Randy until she found out he likes Sahana. Hmm, Kurt's a weird choice but what the hell, it's her life." Kalpana smiled.

John and Kalpana walked out of the restaurant and headed to McDonalds.

**Chapter ELEVEN **

Translations:

Ara dee – Who is it girl?

Dee – girl - when capitalized, it's a short form for Denisha

Sahana was singing _Young Love _(from the CD _Chris Brown_) to herself. "Dee, I'm in love!" Sahana fainted onto her bed.

"Haha to a white boy. I thought you wanted a brown man eh." Laughed Denisha.

"He's tan, that's close enough." Smirked Sahana.

"You can thank _Tropical Tan_ for that dumbass." Joked Denisha

"Shut up. So Kalpana, I heard you spent the day with some mysterious man."

"Uhhh yea…" Kalpana replied.

"KALPU, ara dee?" asked Denisha

"His name's Christopher." Kalpana replied

"Ewww … Chris Masters? Oh God, Kalpu, you can do better dee." Denisha replied, "Anyways I'm gonna go talk to John. Bye!"

"One day, she'll be with him." Sahana laughed as Denisha walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Johnny Boy! Let's go out tonight."

"Why?"

"Why? I'm bored, that's why."

"You can't just use me whenever you're bored." John said grudgingly.

Denisha was confused. Was John mad at her? What was going on?

"John, sweetie… hahaha, What's wrong baby?" Denisha wimpered.

"Nothing, I'll see you later I guess." John walked away.

Upset, Denisha went back to the hotel room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was quick!" said Kalpana

"Yea, John's mad at me for some reason. I was gonna tell him how I felt but I guess that won't be happening." Denisha looked on the verge of tears.

"Awww chellam, don't worry, he's just being a stupid boy." Sahana said as she wrapped her arms around Denisha in a big hug.

Kalpana smiled sinisterly in the corner.

**Chapter TWELVE **

Randy was lying on Sahana bed spraying whipped cream in his mouth.

"So, why's John mad at Denisha. He told me he thought she was fine." He said as the cream rolled down his face.

"Randy, wipe your mouth monkey." Sahana said as she lovingly cleaned his face with a napkin.

"I can go talk to him, if you want." Randy said liking the rest of the cream of his face.

"No, don't, he'll think I'm desparate." Denisha replied.

"It's best to leave it alone, he obviously lost all feelings for you. It's time to move on Dee. Look at all the hot men here!" Kalpana said.

"Whatever, I have to train for my title match at New Years Revolution. That'll take plenty of time and keep _him_ off my mind." Denisha said as she rolled off her bed and strapped her gear on.

"Said like a true professional." Randy said as Sahana rolled her eyes.

"Where's my sister anyways?" Denisha asked.

"She went back home a week ago." Kalpana replied.

"Oh…" Denisha said as everyone laughed.

Denisha headed to the gym and worked out until lunch. When she returned to her hotel room, everyone was gone. Everyone else had something to do and someone else to be with. She was left alone.

**Chapter THIRTEEN**

It was Sunday. It was New Years Revolution. Denisha had her first title match of her career. She already knew that she was going to lose it but it was important all the same. Her skills would be put to the test today and this would determine if her contract would be extended.

"Aiyooo, don't hurt yourself dee." Sahana said.

"Don't worry. While you guys ditched me for your boyfriends, I was training my ass off in the gym. I'm ready."

"Good luck, Dee." Kalpana said.

"Oh yea Kalpana, who is that man you've been going out with and when are we gonna meet him?" asked Denisha.

"Yea, I haven't even seen him!" Sahana said, "You guys just run off without telling anyone where you're going."

"Well, he's shy." Said Kalpana.

"Ok, tonight, after the match, we'll all go out." Denisha said.

Kalpana agreed but was unsure whether today was the day to tell Sahana and Denisha that she was chopping John.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELCOME TO THE RING, FROM MISSISSAUGA, CANADA – TAMIL BABY! Denisha's music hit as she walked through the curtains to the match of her life. She was facing Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship.

The crowd screamed, obviously she had gained a few fans over the weeks. To her surprise, she saw her mother, father, and sister sitting in the crowd. The pressure was on. Her mother looked like she was about to cry and her dad, well her dad looked like always – he looked like he was gonna kill her.

Denisha was determined. She was going to show her parents that this was a real job and that she was not a slut but rather had athletic ability. It didn't help that she was in a halter and a mini skirt.

Jumping into the ring, she waited as Trish came down. The match started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denisha had given it her all. Tired, strained, and hungry, she went backstage as Vince accosted her.

"Denisha…Tamil Baby! You were amazing. You really know how to wrestle. I'm thinking of BIG things for you. Ever heard of Chyna?" Vince asked.

"Yea, but she's not coming back is she?" Denisha said scared. Chyna was this enormous, manly women wrestler who could probably beat her up by looking at her.

"No haha. That will never happen. But do you remember what made her so special to the business and to the fans?" Vince implored

"Well, she was apart of DX and she fought with the big names. I also think she was the first women to take part in the Royal Rumble."

"Correct. Tonight you proved that you are capable to fight the big names. Believe it or not Denisha, within one or two years, you'll be fighting guys like Hunter and Cena. That is if you decide to stay with us." Vince smiled.

Denisha looked scared. "Of course I'll stay, I'd stay here even if I had to wipe your ass! As for taking on guys, I know I can take Cena (Vince laughed) but Hunter? I'm 19!"

"I believe in you and that's enough confirmation that you can do it."

"Yes, sir." Smiled Denisha.

Denisha walked over to the food table, only to see her parents waiting there for her.

**Chapter FOURTEEN **

Translations:

Vadee vitta, vadee nan cattaran – literally means "Come home! Come home! I'll show you" but essentially means "Wait until you come home, I'll show you!" – meant to be threatening

"What are you wearing?" Denisha's dad shrieked as she approached him.

"Vadee vitta, vadee nan cattaran." Her mom threatened as she raised her arm towards Denisha.

"What's going on?" asked John.

Denisha's mom changed her threatening glance into an unconvincing smile, "My usband and me are talking to daughter."

"Yeah, John, thanks but I can take care of myself." Denisha said giving him cut eye.

As she stared him down, Kalpana walked out of his dressing room, "Hey baby, why'd you leave? Weren't you having a good time?" she implored.

"Yea Kalpu, I'll be back in a second, I'm just grabbing an apple." John said as he reached for a Granny Smith.

"Kalpana? Kalpana Ramasamy? What are you doing with that man?" Denisha's dad asked.

Kalpana turned around to see her aunt and uncle staring at her.

"Wait until I tell your parents, I'll call them up right now. You know they want you to marry Jathanath Thirunavakarassu in India!"

"Noo uncle, please!" Kalpana screamed.

"Who's Jathanath?" John and Denisha inquired.

"My parents arranged a marriage between us last year. I know I'm only 19 but they wanted to secure him for me. I hate him, though. He smells, he doesn't know how to speak proper English and he has a big mole on his nose. Who cares if he makes $500 000 a year? I don't love him. That's why I went for John, I knew that he was different… very different. I'm sorry I lied to you Denisha."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Denisha wasn't going out with Kurt, I made that up. They were working on a script for RAW at Olive Garden that day. I knew they were there, that's why I took you there.

John looked angrily at Kalpana,"I trusted you."

"I'm sorry John, I just set my eyes on you the moment I saw you and I knew that if Denisha liked you, there would be no competition. You would've went straight for her and left me." Kalpana cried.

Denisha's parents were just standing there listening to all of this. "See what I told you! This business is not meant for you! Men just go around sleeping with girls. Leave now!" Denisha's dad said as he grabbed her.

"No! This is not what this business is about. You know that I spent two weeks – 6 hours a day working out! This is hard work! This isn't just sleeping around with men – actually, its not that at all – it's your decision what you do and you raised me better than that. You know, I was just talking to Vince about my future in this career…"

Denisha's dad cut her off, "Ha, what future?"

Vince heard a ruckus outside and decided to check it out. When he came out, all he saw was Denisha in tears and people screaming, "What's going on?"

John explained that Denisha's parents were making her leave the business. Shocked and outraged, Vince spoke to her parents about the seriousness of this business and alluded to the prior conversation he had with Denisha about her future career. Denisha's parents were still unhappy but came to a settlement with Vince.

Denisha knew her parents would never be proud of her but she didn't care. Wrestling was her life and it was going to stay that way. After apologizing to Vince, she drove back to the hotel in tears.

**Chapter FIFTEEN **

"Great, John hates me, Kalpana backstabbed me – all I have now is you Sahana."

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you that before Kalpana went to John, I slept with him…on your bed."

"WHAT? Not you too!"

"I'm joking! Cool down! Just go talk to him, I bet him and Kalpu are over now."

"Yeah, I will…but Kalpana, she's one of my best friends. How do I act around _her _now?"

"I don't even deserve being talked to." Kalpana said as she walked into the room, "I feel like shit Denisha. You would of never done that to me. I was a conniving little bitch, I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

"At least you got one thing right, you are a conniving bitch. Well, we'll always be cousins, unfortunately." Denisha replied, "Just leave, take your things and leave!"

Kalpana cried as she left the room.

"Isn't this just a lovely scene." John said.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME FROM?" screamed Denisha and Sahana in unison.

"Denisha, I want to talk to you…" he said.

"I'm really not in the mood thanks." Denisha replied.

"I think it'll make you feel better."

"Go Dee, you deserve it." Smiled a tired Sahana.

Denisha and John went outside of the room.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like an ass. That day when you asked me out, I should've confronted you about Kurt then and there, that way we wouldn't of had this whole mess."

"Don't worry about it. I would've done the same thing. We're both too stubborn to come out in the open like that." Consoled Denisha

"I guess you're right but I still owe you a dinner date." John smiled.

"Pshh a dinner date? You owe me a dinner date, a club night, casino night – you owe me a lot of dates." Denisha laughed.

"I made you laugh! Score! Don't stop now; you have a beautiful smile. Anyways, we have plenty of time. Let's just stick to dinner tonight."

Both Denisha and John laughed as they went back into the hotel room. Sahana was talking to Randy as he was eating chocolate icing on her bed. Denisha knew things had changed but she also knew that this was a new beginning for her. A friend lost, a man gained. What would come next?

**PART I END**

Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review. If you have any questions, leave a comment :)


End file.
